


Too soon

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Lesbians in Space, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Post canon, Spacewave, apollo and mars fucking died LMAOOOOOOO, apollo is actually a female character uhm, apollo is lesbian, oceania is bi, oceania is traumatized :(, ok, some gay mf furries, this is like my first O O F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oceania has a lot of sadness pent up smdh. also!!!! this is my original story line, characters, everything!





	Too soon

**Author's Note:**

> Oceania has a lot of sadness pent up smdh. also!!!! this is my original story line, characters, everything!

Oceania didn’t worry about the events of many years ago. She didn’t care if she forgot. She wanted to.

It had been 7 years since the final battle between the clashing armies. She didn’t think that such a sacrifice had to be made. 

She laid in her bed, wanting to rip it to shreds. Why? Why, out of all the things that could’ve happened, why was it that? 

She couldn’t even keep her late girlfriend’s personal AI. It was like that was the last she had of her, beside her belongings. 

After she heard the news of what happened to her partner and her teammate, she didn’t know how to speak to the rest of her team. Mars was furious and stormed to her room, tears running down her face. Venus immediately went to the quarters, not interacting with anyone. Sigma looked too shaken to interact with. It was like she had never met them. It was only till later when she found it the circumstances of what happened to the two.

She sat there in her living room, crying into Micah’s arms. He was in a relationship with Mars. Alongside herself, he was also broken. 

The interaction with Team Delta decreased significantly. She didn’t want to talk to them.

How would she manage without her? Apollo was her soulmate. The two has gotten over their rivalry, and soon realized their tough love for each other. 

She was taken too fast. She didn’t deserve to die for that shit.

Covering her face, she sighed. Things had gotten better.

Everyone became more happy.

But not really everyone.


End file.
